<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kpop writings by hyunjinhugs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179667">kpop writings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinhugs/pseuds/hyunjinhugs'>hyunjinhugs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinhugs/pseuds/hyunjinhugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are mainly just works that are from my tumblr. REQUESTS ARE OPEN atm, so yeah gimmie something to write and ill do it :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, NCT Dream Ensemble/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader, Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader, Stray Kids Ensemble/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. fluffy moments with jisung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>REQUEST ARE OPEN :)</p>
<p>originally posted on tumblr https://hyunjinhugs.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>requested by: @deepestturkeypeanutauthor-deact on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“wait how many eggs do I put in?”<br/>
you sighed and turned around and let out a light giggle as your lanky boyfriend who was rocking an adorable pink frilly apron stared at you with big questioning eyes as he held an egg in his hand. </p>
<p>“Jisung babe, the book tells you.” you walked up to the book that was next to him and you could feel him looking over your shoulder. “see? right here it tells you that you need 2 eggs, you got that?” you smiled as Jisung kissed you on the cheek to confirm that he understood.</p>
<p>The reason that you and Jisung were baking happened when you burst into the dorms holding a thicc old book. You walked up to your boyfriend and dumped in front of him, a cloud of old flour floating around from the impact. He slowly looked up at you and titled his head.</p>
<p>“What is this thing?” you rolled your eyes, “it's a book dumbass, a baking one.” he just rose an eyebrow at the book before he snapped his head to you and whined, “don’t tell me we’re baking.” “Geez don’t sound so excited.”</p>
<p>you watched unimpressed as Jisung threw his head back and let out a long groan before looking at you with a pout, “but jagiya, I wanted to cuddle with you.” he wrapped his long arms around you and brought you closer, resting his head against your stomach. You felt butterflies as you played with his hair. “hey we can always cuddle later, I’m not going anywhere.” you giggled as jisung looked up at you, pout still on his face.</p>
<p>you kissed his lips and booped his nose before grabbing the book and walking out of his room, “come on, get up bitch we’re making cookies.”</p>
<p>and now you guys were here, the two babies left alone in the dorms to bake, using your grandmother's old baking book... [and trying not to burn the dorms down].<br/>
“good job jisung, keep mixing it while I get the chocolate chips.” You opened the pantry and sighed as you saw that the chocolate chips were on the highest shelf, curse all the giants that live here smh.</p>
<p>you stood on your tippy-toes and strained yourself to reach it, you were ready to go all spiderman up in here and attempt to climb the pantry [wouldn’t be the first time] but you were stopped as you felt a body behind you and saw an arm reach up and grab the chocolate chips.</p>
<p>you turned around to meet the chest of your boyfriend, you looked up to find him looking at you with a goofy smile, cookie batter on his cheeks. You reached to take the chocolate chips from his hand but he moved it out of your reach, you frowned and tried again but he just moved his hand higher and chuckled.</p>
<p>you groaned and pouted up at Jisung. “I’ll give it back to you if I get a kiss~” </p>
<p>He smirked and used his free hand to tap on his cheek. “seriously Jisung? just gimmie the damn choc chips.” you narrowed your eyes at your beanpole boyfriend as he waved a finger in your face. “I don’t think so, I need a kiss first.”</p>
<p>you rolled your eyes but couldn’t stop the giggle that came out, “okay come here ya nerd.” to your delight Jisung bent down so that you could give him a kiss, but to his surprise, you licked some of the cake batter off his cheek and snatched the chocolate chips from his hand and ran away.</p>
<p>“hey! you get back here!!”</p>
<p>in the end, the cookies turned out great. let’s just say that when the other boys came back to the dorms they saw you and jisung asleep, tangled in each others limps on the couch, some cartoon show playing in the background with uncooked cookie batter on the both of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [6:47am]  bang chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>timestamp w/ bang chan [stray kids]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>REQUESTS ARE OPEN</p>
<p>originally posted on Tumblr : https://hyunjinhugs.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sleep starts to fall away as you feel something move on your face. After many failed attempts you finally open your eyes slightly to be met with your boyfriend Chan. His naturally curly hair is more messed up from the night before. He smiles while looking at you, brushing the stray hairs from your face.</p>
<p>“morning beautiful.” </p>
<p>you close your eyes as you snuggle closer to Chan, his raspy morning voice waking the butterflies in you. Chan wraps his defined arms around your frame, making you feel safe.</p>
<p>“Chan,”</p>
<p>you whined as he starts tickling your face with soft kisses. His deep chuckle vibrates around you, giving you a loving smile at your cute pout, bending down to kiss it.</p>
<p>“Love you babygirl.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. valentine wishes [ Hwang Hyunjin ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>spending valentine's day with Hyunjin</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>REQUESTS ARE OPEN</p>
<p>originally posted on Tumblr : https://hyunjinhugs.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t imagine getting so many valentine wishes.” you say as you lean on your boyfriend hyunjin’s shoulder looking over his phone. “yahh! you don’t need to get any when you have me right here, you know.. you’re boyfriend?” He says pushing you slightly when you roll your eyes at him. “but you never spam all the heart emojis and text me in all caps about how much you love me” you pout. “I sent you a cute text this morning!” “yeah but that was super cringy, like seriously hyunjin? ‘you’re kisses are as sweet as the chocolate’. I’d rather be assaulted with heart emojis then throw up everytime you text me.” “rUdE!” hyunjin pouts pushing you away and folding his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“yahh you know I’m just teasing jinnie!” you giggle playfully hitting his arm. “no it’s fine it just means I don’t have to share these chocolates with you” “chocolates?” you question, leaning into your boyfriend. “yeah I got these chocolates for us but since I’m too cringy for you I’ll just eat them myself” he smirks as he pulls out a pink heart shaped box from behind a pillow. “how long has that been there?” you scrunch up your nose “oMg y/n!”</p>
<p>you two laugh together while eating the cute chocolates with hyunjin slipping in some of his classic cringy pick up lines.</p>
<p>you left the dorm that night with a text from hyunjin reading</p>
<p>‘𝙸 𝙻𝙾𝚅𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄𝚁 𝙱𝙴𝙰𝚄𝚃𝙸𝙵𝚄𝙻 𝙵𝙰𝙲𝙴 𝙱𝙰𝙱𝙴!! 💖💕👌🏼💜💗💙💖💘❣️💛💚💖💗💓💞💝❤️’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 11:38 pm [Lee Felix]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>11:38 pm w/ Lee Felix</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>REQUESTS ARE OPEN</p>
<p>originally posted on Tumblr : https://hyunjinhugs.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>i apologize for how short this one is lmainkdvkan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix looked at you with such love in his eyes as you traced your soft fingers over his cheeks, connecting his freckles as if they were constellations.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 9:45 am [Na Jaemin]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>9:45 am w/ Jaemin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You groaned as you felt someone poke you, luckily you weren’t too deep into sleep. You lifted your head from your arms and looked in the direction the poking came from. Your eyes widened when you almost bumped faces with Jaemin. “You shouldn’t be sleeping in class silly” he chuckled. You pouted and poked out your tongue before placing your head back in your arms. “it’s your fault! You kept me up all night.” your voice came out muffled but Jaemin still heard you. “Sorry beautiful, but for what it’s worth you really helped.” You moved your head to look up at your boyfriend and smiled, “I’m just kidding babe, I’ll always put anything before you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>